


Blush Marks

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blushing, Crack Relationships, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Humorous Ending, Questioning, Rare Pairings, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: She glanced at her nails freshly painted a vermillion color with silver dots. “To be honest, I thought they were stickers.”Just as she was about to turn the faucet back on, Jinx gasped and snapped her head over to Argent. “‘Stickers!’ Why would you think they were stickers?”Argent asks Jinx about two curious features on her face.
Relationships: Jinx/Argent
Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Blush Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February 2020 Day 11: Blush.

“So, are they natural?”

“Wha-?” The unintelligible sound left Jinx before she could stop herself. Her grip loosened on the dish, and it threatened to fall back into the sink filled with filthy silverware and plates. Flipping off the faucet, she furrowed her brow and peered at Argent out of the corner of her eye.

Argent leaned into the kitchen counter. Her gaze was transfixed on Jinx’ cheeks. Despite Titans South’s numerous battles, those two circular light pink marks crowning her high cheekbones never faded. She presumed it was because Jinx applied waterproof rouge, but they stayed the same color and shade. No matter what situation Argent found Jinx in, those marks were forever present, undaunted by enemy laser blasts or her nightly skincare routine.

“What did you say to me?” Jinx asked, a gravely quality to her voice.

Picking up on her irritation, Argent tapped her own cheek. “These. Right here.”

Confusion followed her movements as she mimicked her. She traced her cheekbone only to quickly scoff. “Wait, seriously?”

She didn’t let Jinx’ bewilderment cut off her questioning. “Are they like a skin pigmentation issue? I mean, it’s strange that two matching marks would be perfectly aligned on your cheeks.”

She rolled her eyes. She thought she had left behind questions about her appearance at the Academy. The last person who asked about her face met with a terrible fate. “If you’re going to be nosy, then you can be reassured that they’re natural.” She smirked. “Unlike that bad dye job you got going on for your bangs.”

“Classy,” Argent drawled, straightening her posture. She glanced at her nails freshly painted a vermillion color with silver dots. “To be honest, I thought they were stickers.”

Just as she was about to turn the faucet back on, Jinx gasped and snapped her head over to Argent. “‘Stickers!’ Why would you think they were stickers?”

She clicked her tongue. “It was either that or they were tattooed to your face. Matches your-” She glanced at Jinx up and down. “-cool lone sorceress aesthetic.”

Wrinkling her nose, Jinx dropped the dish into the sink. “That’s stupid. Did you get that ‘A’ on your chest tattooed to match your punk aesthetic?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Jinx blinked, then she nodded. “Well, it does suit you.”

“Thanks, love.” Argent tapped her tattoo and leaned forward. “So, taking a closer gander, I guess they look real.”

She crossed her arms. “Because they are. And are you done now? In case you haven’t noticed, it’s my turn on dishes, and the guys ate their pork ribs like the pigs that died for their meal.”

Argent didn’t reply. She looped her arms behind her back. Tilting her head, she hummed and examined Jinx’ cheeks. Noticing the rosier hue glowing on her face from the sudden intimacy, Argent quickly pecked her cheek and marveled at how her blush marks seemed to grow before her very eyes, the darker pink hues coloring her whole face and bringing out the diamond-like glimmer of her eyes.

“Well, how pretty. I don’t mind being proven wrong this time,” Argent said, winking and whisking herself off with a quick turn on her heels.

“Y-you-! Why you-!” Jinx clenched her fists and drove her shoulders to her earlobes. Sparks of pink magic shot out from the spaces between her fingers and fizzled in mid-air. Embarrassment coursed through her as Argent chuckled on her merry way out of the kitchen, and she rubbed her face as if she could scrub out the heat burning in her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Jinx massaged the spot where Argent kissed her and wondered how her lips could have been so soft.

Later on, in good nature, Lightning would comment on the ebony lipstick mark left on Jinx, and in a blushing fit of ignominy, Jinx would hex Argent into oblivion.


End file.
